Mutual
by SharkmanBriton
Summary: After Dipper gets a nosebleed, Wendy realizes her feelings for him, and, at first, tries to deny them to avoid hurting her best friend even more.
1. Chapter 1

It was at that moment, Wendy was overcome with something, something she did not like. Not in the slightest.

Someone, probably Mabel, had been playing with a stick, and had ended up accidentally throwing it at full force, bound straight for Dipper's face. The resulting 'Whack!' (and consequent 'Ouch!') had left the young teen with a nosebleed. Wendy was lucky (or unlucky) enough to view this all from her cash register, yet she did not laugh, nor did she shout out to ask if Dipper was okay. She just stood there, not able to take her eyes off her best friend. For the first time ever, she viewed him differently, worryingly so. Well, even more worrisome was that she was viewing him as rather attractive.

Wendy hated this. The brunette in question was her best friend, almost like a brother, and not like the annoying ones she had at home. To her, Dipper was an ear to speak your mind to, a shoulder to lean on and a mouth to be comforted by. Sure, she was aware of his crush on her, and she _had_ already turned him down, and tolerated his dorky actions around her, such as his usual reddening cheeks, his constant lovestruck mutterings under his breath, and his tendency to get lost in her eyes when talking to her. She, in fact, liked the attention, but she had never felt the same way back, yet, in that moment that was Dipper's nosebleed, she felt like she could finally relate to her dorky younger peer.

This led to more conflicting feelings in the now red faced teen. On one hand she was infatuated, whilst the other hand was trying to murder the first, silently screaming to Wendy that playing with the thirteen year old's feelings would be a terrible thing to do, and on her (nonexistent) third hand, she was telling herself to put all of this behind her, and just brush it off as one of 'those things' that mess with your head. Yet the lumberjill disagreed with all of these hands, and instead her brain put it's opinion in, agreeing with the second and third hands, whilst suddenly her heart jumped in and told hand number one that it was right, and that Wendy should accept her newfound feelings, but keep is secret, for the boy's own good.

All this conflict felt like World War Two to the copper-haired Corduroy, and she was half expecting to hear the sounds of air-raid sirens, paired with an atomic bomb going off somewhere near her brain. And she was surprised that no kind of discriminatory genocide was happening in her gut, and she felt like Brian from 'Saving Private Brian'. Either that or a warrior version of Anne Frank.

All this thought distracted Wendy from the fact that she was staring right at Dipper, much to his joy (and slight confusion). And she was only snapped back to reality when she noticed a lone tourist walking up to her cash register, well, she thought at first that it was a tourist, but it was actually the kid causing all of her emotional befuddlement.

"Oh, uh, hi Dip!" She spurted out, "You need anything?, and how's your nose?" She continued, "Yeah, that stick had to hurt, right?" She finished.

"Um, what's up? I'm fine, are you okay? You seem a bit dazed, like you've just woken up." A certain young brunette worried, "Like, you're talking really fast and you look like you're really distracted."

"No, I'm fine, I just had something on my mind..." In an instant, she regretted saying that, knowing the inquisitive young man he was, he would no doubt try to get whatever he thought she had on her mind out of her.

"Oh, okay, is it bothering you? Is someone annoying you, or...?" Dipper was even more worried now, which was exactly what Wendy had expected.

"No no, it's just this song that's really stuck in my head." A smile crept up the redhead's face.

"Um, what song?"

Wendy grinned, "Disco gurl, coming through, that gurl is you~" She knew Dipper's weakness, and just as he had predicted, Dipper covered his ears, groaned and rushed out of the shop, red faced, remembering that Grunkle Stan had told everyone about his morning karaoke.

The sixteen year old chuckled, and quickly ended the ceasefire of her emotions. Luckily, at that moment, a busload of actual tourists arrived, allowing her more ceasefire time, and some quick laughs at the idiocy of the ignorant cash-wasters, who would happily spend thirty-five dollars on a Stan bobblehead.

* * *

Later that day, Wendy was enjoying her break, basking in the warm summer heat, and hoping that one day she will get a tan. Her peace was interrupted by a giggling Mabel approaching her.

"How's it going, beetroot?" The slightly insane girl snorted.

"What d'ya mean, beetroot?" The worried young lady asked, but her mistake was replying too soon.

"I saw you staring at Dipper, all red-faced and stuff." Mabel teased.

"I was, uh... Worried about the stick that _you_ flung at his face!" Wendy retorted.

"Nah, that doesn't explain your cherry colored face! Besides, you were all awkward when he talked to you. Looks like someone's in _looove_!"

"Shut up! Besides, even if I was, there would be no chance in hell of it happening!"

"Do not underestimate the powers of a seasoned match-maker!" Mabel sounded offended.

"Ugh, look, Mabel, I know you like to interfere with peoples' personal business, but hear me out here. If you go all match-makey all you'll do is confuse Dipper and hurt him even more, besides, you're his sister, why play with his feelings?!" Wendy sounded as if she cared more about Dipper's emotional well-being than even his sister.

"Is that a confession? O, M, G G G! You actually do like him! Hah, I knew it! I need to tell Candy an-"

"If you even consider telling anyone, I will personally fling you down the bottomless pit, and make sure you stay down there. Have you even listened to a word I've said about Dipper's feelings?!" Wendy cut off the budding match-maker and scolded her. At that time, Dipper noticed the two bickering and walked over. Wendy shut up instantly and motioned for Mabel to do the same.

"What's up? Were you two... Arguing?" Dipper sounded concerned, and slightly angry.

"No way, dude, I told you that I hate people fighting! We were having this crazy heated debate, I was just about to ask you! Who would win in a fight? Tambry or Pacifica?" Wendy completely came up with a completely fabricated way to get around this issue.

"Tambry, I guess, she's taller and would be able to easily kick Pacifica in the gut, or throw her!" Dipper voiced his opinion.

"No way, bro-bro! Pacifica is just the right height to headbutt her in the belly!" Mabel decided to join the fake conversation after realizing how damaging the truth could really be.

The trio actually turned it into a real debate, and a very heated one, at that. As Dipper began to notice his crush's occasional blushes and quiet giggles at Dipper's spontaneous under-the-breath comments and gazing, he began to have suspicions of his own, and this time he was sure that it was his head playing tricks on him, and he started becoming even more lost in the copper-haired lumberjill's eyes, which were, oblivious to Dipper, getting lost in his eyes, too.

* * *

 **After reading some one-shots in the WenDip community, I decided to make a thing, too. Though I will probably make more chapters of this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this thing, and yes, the part where Dipper gets hit by an object and gets a nosebleed was inspired by one of Markmak's comics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Time for a new chapter!**

* * *

For Dipper, it had, so far, been a regular Wednesday in the town of Gravity Falls, so regular that it, in fact, was not regular at all. Most people would classify a day that they get chased by a creature of unimaginable horror to be a very irregular day, yet, for the young detective of the Mystery Shack, this happened so regularly that a day without some interaction with the supernatural is a very strange day indeed. He didn't complain, it was nice to have a day or two once in a while where he didn't have Gnomes, Liliputtians, Mechanical lake monsters or other monstrosities sharing the common goal of killing the adolescent. Instead, he relaxed, in front of the TV, alongside Soos, Wendy, and his sister. Wednesday night is the regular day of the week that Mystery Shack movie night is hosted, ever since the Mystery Twins had arrived for their second summer in town, Dipper and Wendy had turned the viewings into a much less private situation, but sometimes they did like to have a movie night where there wasn't Soos loudly eating crisps or Mabel shouting at the television.

Tonight the movie being viewed was a terrible 90's ripoff called "Alligators' On a Train". So far the immense reptiles had eaten about 3 (and a half) women who all looked remarkably similar. "Cheap acting" Dipper thought. Despite the terrible special effects and easily noticeable recording apparatus, Soos was still terrified.

Dipper had had little sleep after starting his investigation into Gnomes' using Gremloblins as living tanks and riding them as if they were horses, and he slowly began drifting off into the realm of the almost-conscious-but-not-quite, before falling into the full-on-sleepyhead-mode that Mabel called it.

This young boy falling asleep at movie nights was a regular occurrence, and usually his redheaded crush would wake him up by shaking him. This time is did not work, and Wendy eventually gave up trying, although she didn't realize that Mabel knew she had her hand on Dipper's, and she frankly couldn't care less.

"She's worse than Dipper." The pint-sized prankster muttered to herself, before picking up her pet pig Waddles, and going upstairs for the night, which gave Soos the courage to sneak out and run back to his Abuelita's house, away from the spooky scary alligators. This left just Wendy and a less-than-conscious Dipper, whom the lumberjill fell asleep next to.

* * *

"Um, W-Wendy?" Dipper had woken up confused, albeit comfortable, due to the fact that he had two long arms surrounding him. Those arms belonging to his secret sweetheart. "W-why are you s-sleeping on the floor next to me?" He was especially nervous in this situation.

"Sunlight? D-Dipper?" An unusually tall teen yawned, not yet remembering movie night, "Oh yeah, Dip, you uh, fell asleep and I guess Mabel did her usual messing around after I dozed off." Wendy fibbed.

"Oh, uh, o-okay, so you can uh... Take you arms off me now...? If you want."

'Pfft, no way in hell I want to do that, guess I have to though.' Wendy thought to herself.

"Y...Yeah, sure." She released her clutch on Dipper slightly reluctantly.

"O-kaay, that was weird, and what was that about you having to do something?" Dipper had been beetroot red ever since he realized the circumstances he'd woken up in, and luckily he hadn't heard the full sentence that his secret admirer had absentmindedly thought out loud.

"What? I didn't say that nope, no way!" Wendy awkwardly blurted out, trying to hide her quickly reddening cheeks. After an awkward 'see ya' Dipper made his way up to his room, shut the door, and squealed much akin to Waddles's native language, and the pig was very confused because Dipper's ear-splitting cry translated into "The coyotes are coming for our sweetbreads".

The young man jumped onto his bed and practically tore his notepad out of his bedside drawer. He quickly began scribbling things down. He was pretty sure that she had accidentally ingested a love potion and was now infatuated with him. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions, so he not half calmly wrote down the following;

"Constant blushing? Check

Muttering under her breath? Check

Mabel giggling whenever she's around? Check"

And after reading and checking a few other boxes, he convinced himself that he was old enough for Wendy.

"B-but what if I'm wrong? Getting turned down twice is a good way to make a girl completely want nothing to do with you! A-and if she tells her friends this time, I'll be teased like hell! Robbie will probably try and fight me again and then I'm screwed for the rest of the summer! And even if she _does_ actually like me, she'll probably just say no because she won't want things to go bad and not have us be friends anymore. Crap!" Dipper said to himself, worried, confused, and kind of scared.

Little did he know, the cause of all these emotions was standing right outside his door, on the verge of tears after realizing the problems she had caused he best friend. She muttered some obscene word under her breath and walked downstairs, and riding he bicycle back home, she knew the path well enough that she could get home safely without her tears causing problems.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy stormed into her house, through the living room, up the stairs, and into her room, slamming the door behind her. She felt terrible. She didn't know what to do.

She just sat there and wept. The young girl could do nothing to help her friend or her feelings, and she felt like a jerk.

 _Ping_

Her phone went off. Wendy decided to check it to see if it was Dipper. Nope, it was a concerned text from her lifelong friend Tambry.

 _Hey Wends, what's up? Saw you crying your eyes out while riding your bike home. What happened at work?_

This phone-ridden teenager was always willing to give a comforting arm to her almost-sister, and so Wendy thought she'd better reply.

 _Oh it's just something with a guy._

A few seconds later, she got a reply. Typical, she thought.

 _Didn't know you were dating someone, who's the issue?_

The copper-haired lumberjill smiled to herself. She knew she could talk to Tambry.

 _You know Dr. Funtimes?_

After a small silence, _ping_

 _Woah you mean Dipper? Thought you turned him down._

Wendy frowned. She hated to think of her brutality, especially after her admirer saved her life multiple times there.

 _Yeah, I like him and he's picked that up a bit. It's messing with his head, I feel terrible._

 _You can talk to me, Wen-Wen._

* * *

Dipper lay in his bed. A grin plastered on his young face, he had figured out a plan. Not the kind of plan that was counter-productive, such as the one at the disco party last summer. No, this one was good and wasn't strict or involved multiple Dippers'. Though, he knew deep down he'd never have the guts to actually pull it off.

* * *

Things died down for a couple days, Wendy made sure to avoid gazing at her crush and making her feelings too obvious, and Dipper was slightly less awkward around her, he didn't want to ruin what he already had.

"Hey Dip, come over here a sec" The gift shop worker exclaimed as a 13-year old brunette walked into the room. He happily obliged and strolled over, hands in his pockets. "W-what's up?" Dipper internally facepalmed over his stutter.

"Yeah, you know that, uh, party night tomorrow?" She asked, "Oh yeah, that. Stan's birthday. Are you going?" Dipper excitedly questioned.

"Hell yes, dork. If you're going you could hang around with me and Tambry, presuming Mabel is with Candy and Grenda." The copper-haired girl said, "O-Of course! I'll, uh, meet you there at the beginning of it!"

Wendy had a plan, too.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm planning for chapter 4 to be longer and more exciting. This is more of a filler because I haven't updated for a few days (I get really worried when I go more than a day without posting a new chapter.)**


End file.
